


Sleeping Sitting

by SatanUiAgi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, honestly theres not much smut, just some soft cute cock warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/pseuds/SatanUiAgi
Summary: Yeosang comes to his Hyung when he's feeling stressed.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Sleeping Sitting

HongJoong wasn’t going to lie.

This had been a stressful comeback so far. And they weren’t even halfway done with promotions yet. 

They were all tired, and desperately needed a release from the stress that’s been building up on their shoulders for the past few weeks. 

Each of the members all had their own ways to unwind in their limited free time.

Yunho likes to play games, rather than resting like he probably should. He will play them for hours and hours, all different kinds of games too. But he mostly stuck to POV shooter games and league of legends. 

Mingi liked to put blankets up over the blinds and fall into a deep sleep, nearly impossible to wake up once he’s in it. If you dated to wake the sloth up from his rest earlier than he need to be up, it was likely you’d get the silent treatment for the rest of the week.

Seonghwa took long baths that could sometimes last for hours if you let him and indulged himself in hour long sessions of ASMR recordings. Sometimes both at the same time. It’s been on several occasions that the other members have walked into the bathroom at one in the morning to find their hyung sleeping with only an eye mask on in the tub, suds long gone and playlist near finishing on the bathroom sink.

Wooyoung and San had their… own arrangement for letting off steam. HongJoong didn’t know the full details of their arrangement and, if he’s being honest, he’s not too sure he wants to know the full extent of their unwinding routine.

Jongho often spent the days working out for hours on end and then promptly eating a sizable portion of food from one of his favorite restaurants. Seldom he came home from these outings with a take out box. 

HongJoong liked to sit and work. Writing lyrics for future comebacks or workshopping a new beat to play with. And sometimes he just liked to sit in his studio with the lights and monitors off, basking in the darkness and quiet. 

And Yeosang… Yeosang has his own ways of dealing with stress. The others had been pretty shocked the first time he’d asked to cock-warm, or ‘sit’ as he liked to call it, but after explaining the fullness and completion he felt and how grounding and calming it was for him, the others tried their best to help him out. It’s not like any of them have never fooled around with each other, just look at San and Wooyoung. The rest of them also had their once offs with one another, so if it well and truly helped their precious Sangie to relax in a time of taut stress(which they found it did, in fact), they’d accommodate his needs. 

Usually, however, the blonde went to Seonghwa. Nearly 9 out of 10 times you’d find the two of them locked at the waist, Seonghwa with his earbuds in, listening to some ASMR recording, and Yeosang just sitting on his cock, resting his head on his Hyungs shoulder. The 1/10 of the time that he wasn’t on Seonghwa’s lap, he was probably on Wooyoung, San, or Yunho’s laps, those being the other three most willing to help out wherever they could. 

So when HongJoong had holed himself in his studio that evening, he wasn’t expecting a visit from their dearest Sangie.

He had been workshopping some lyrics when a soft knock sounded at his door. He almost missed it, but years of working on music helped him to be able to pick up on the smallest of sounds. 

“Come in.” He called briefly, not even looking up from his work in front of him. He’d had enough distractions over the years to know not to let it throw off his work flow. 

“Hyung…” came Yeosang’s soft voice from the door. HongJoong looked up to address him, it wasn’t often Yeosang just came to HongJoong’s studio. Even when they were working on a new album, though it was sad to say and think about. Yeosang didn’t have many lines, so he didn’t have the need to come here all that often. He wished he could change that but their producers had other plans, unfortunately. 

“What is it Sang?” The blonde looked nervous, to say the least. It made HongJoong’s mind wander. Was he okay?? Is he hurt?

“U-um…” he stutters. “Could I… can I…” HongJoong could tell he was struggling to get his words out. 

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything Sangie. What is it?” 

Yeosang took a deep breath before mumbling something HongJoong couldn’t quite hear. 

“Speak up, I couldn’t hear you, bud.” 

“Can I… sit?” Yeosang asks a little louder this time, but not without looking away with a blush. 

HongJoong was shocked at first. Yeosang had never come to him for this before. This was new territory for them and well… their friendship. Not that he was opposed to it, not at all. Yeosang could come to him about anything and everything and HongJoong would accept him with open arms, including things like this. 

He can see Yeosang getting antsie at his spot by the door so HongJoong quickly shakes off his shock and puts a heart warming smile on his face. 

“Of course. Of course you can sit.” Yeosang nods in response before shutting and locking the door behind him and slowly stepping his way over to HongJoong as the leader gets to work unbuttoning his pants to let his cock out. 

It’s a silent interaction for the most part, as Yeosang slides to his knees to give HongJoong’s dick a few kitten licks to make it hard, pumping the shaft as he does. 

HongJoong can barely hold back his groan as Yeosang goes down on him to get him nice and wet. Once Yeosang decides HongJoong is hard (and wet) enough, he pulls off with a wet pop and shakily gets off his knees to stand. The blonde fumbles with his own belt a little before he shimmies his pants and underwear down and off his legs. 

HongJoong has to admit that Yeosang is undeniably cute. From the red hot blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck to his little cock resting between his legs. Yeosang isn’t small by any means, but he is below average and HongJoong can’t help but think it’s the cutest thing ever. 

“Do you need prepped?” HongJoong asks, mostly out of courtesy for the youngest ass. He doesn’t want Yeosang to feel uncomfortable at all during this if it’s what relaxes him. 

He shakes his head.

“Already did it…” he says quietly before placing his hands on his hyung’s shoulders to help himself stay balanced as he gets on the chair with HongJoong.

Steadily, he places a knee on either side of HongJoong’s waist, careful to line his front flush with his hyung’s. HongJoong breathes out as Yeosang looks behind himself and grabs his hyung’s cock before slowly sinking down. 

HongJoong lets out an involuntary groan because fuck, Yeosang is so tight and he feels so good. He has to remind himself this isn’t about him right now, it’s about helping Yeosang. 

The youngers breathe is stuttering as he finally bottoms out. When HongJoong looks at his face he can see Yeosang’s cheeks are heated with a deep red blush and his eyes are glazed over in content. HongJoong things it’s the prettiest sight he’s ever seen. 

Slowly Yeosang lowers his weight on his hyung, head resting in the crook of of HongJoong’s neck, breath fanning out on his collarbone. HongJoong wraps his arms around the younger, gently so as to not startle him. He rubs gentle circles into Yeosang’s back, and hums a soft melody he’s been working on but not quite sure if he wants to release. 

They sit like that for what feels like hours, and if HongJoong cared enough to look at the clock sitting on his desk, he would see that it has been. 

Yeosang’s breathing has evened out now, as he sleeps against his hyung. HongJoong figures he must have really been through it this comeback for him to fall asleep so soundly, normally the blonde is such a light sleeper.

HongJoong himself can feel that he’s long since gone soft, but he won’t dare to move someone he cares so much for when they’re this much at peace. 

Slowly HongJoong drifts off to sleep too, and he doesn’t think he’d rather be anywhere else but here in this moment with Yeosang, sleeping sitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not too fond of this ending, I just think it could have been written better. 
> 
> N e way, I think HongSang is such an underrated ship, they're too cute together. Maybe one day I'll write some actual smut for them, but not today. This post is a call out for fanfic writers to hop on this ship bc its c u t e. 
> 
> Also, I believe whole heartedly Yeosang would bottom, I don't understand when writers have him top, color me confused.
> 
> Okay, hope you enjoyed. Mwah~ love you~


End file.
